


SQ My biggest inspiration

by MissSwen108



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Women's History Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSwen108/pseuds/MissSwen108
Summary: It's women history month Archie wants to honor the women in history and Regina surprises everyone with one of her choices.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	SQ My biggest inspiration

SQ oneshot I'm my own biggest inspiration

It was a chilly day in the town of Stoybrooke not many cars were out on the road except for one car that was approaching the mayor’s office. That car was onwed by Archie Hopper. Stepping out into the chilly coolness he quickly made his way inside. 

“Hello Mr Hopper how can I help you” An intern cheerfully responded as Archie walked up to her.

“Hello Miss Carol is is the mayor available for a quick chat?” Archie asked softly as the intern pressed the intercom.

“Miss Mills Archie Hopper wishes to meet with you shall I sent him in?” The intern asked.

“Of course dear sent him in” the voice came through the intercom. Archie then p[roceded to walk to the office stepping in he asked/

“I hope I’m not disturbing you Regina” Archie asked as she waved him over.

“No no of course not now how can I help you?” Regina replied looking at the man. 

“As you know Women’s history month is upon us I was wondering if we could all do like a presentation of some sort to honor the women who’ve made history or not or even something they did” Archie explained as Regina nodded in understanding. 

“I like the idea to honor the women who have inspired us all you know what lets do that” Regina commented as she and Archie kept going over the details and other minior details. A few hours later Regina was heading to a bi weekly meeting with the town’s officials as well as a few cittenzens who articapted in the meet\ing. Entering the room full of ciytenzens from the charmings, to the sheriff to the drawers. 

“Hello madam mayor” Emma commented as she walked up to the front of the room.

“Nice to see you’re on time sheriff for once finally” Regina mused earning a chuckle fron everyone around her. 

“Really funny madam mayor” Emma repom\nded as Regina started. 

“So I met with Archie this morning and he had a fantastic idea as you all know it is women’s history mnth and he wanted everyone both children and adults to do a quick five minute prezsentation on which women they admire, what that woman did, and one ton three things you learned from them. So what do we think of this? Oh and also it can be foregin women and lesser known as well” 

“I like the idea i think we should do do it” Granny mentioned raising her ands filloerd by Snow, Charmin, and the shtreiff the rest of the people all raised their gangs as wekl. 

“Can we also do the same thingvwith men as well/” Leroy asked chuvkling 

“No and that’s final besides we celebrate you everyday so does ir really matter?” Emma spoke up as the town snivkered knowing that Leroy was done for. A few days later after days of planning and prepping the town finally was able to have an even honnorinf the women in history or women in their lives. Town Squyare was transformed it had tables all round the square and lots of presentationsat each table. Emma and Henry who wete walking all around to each and every one. 

“So who did you pick kid?” ema aaaked wanting to know what Henry pickjed for women’s history month. 

“I picked Rosa Parks, Harriet Tumban, and Granny” Henry answered then she asked Emma “So who did yu pick?” 

“Well i picked Harriet, Susan B Anthony and your mom” Emma responded as the duo made their way to Regina’s presentation. Regina saw them all coming and smiled.

“Well here’s my wall of inspirational women” Regina explained as the other two women looked at the wall of many women. 

“Wait is that a picture of you?” emma asked shocked tp see in the orer of regina’s presentation as a picture of her.

“Yes, I am big enough to admit that often i’m inspired by myself” Regina elaborated to the duo. 

“Ma are you inspired by yourself?” Henry asked his blonde mother. 

“I don’t know how to be inspired by myself?” Emma explained then there was a moment of silence 

Great job Swan you’re an idiot and no doubt she thinks that as well Emma thought to herself groaning.

“Well I think you’re thinking too much into it Swan” regina rresonded as Emma giggled nervously. The trio then went around seeing other people’s presentations and telling others of theirs people were also shocked by Regenia’s choices but they all learned from her.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry it was short but I hope you all enjoy This one shot was inspired by a tweet by @quotablesq the tweet was 
> 
> Regina: Here's my wall of inspirational women  
> Emma: Is that a picture of you?  
> Regina: Yes I am big enough to admit that I'm often inspired by myself


End file.
